The Night of the Pale Moon
by Ashallyn
Summary: What happens when the route of the story changes and Chizuru falls in love with Chikage? Read to find out...
1. Prologue

Prologue  
As I watch him lying down beside, the moon reflecting on his golden hair, his eyes closed, I can't help but fall in love with him once again. Even from the first time I saw him, even though I was scared, he had that aura that pulled me to him. Though it has been a long time since then I still remember that fateful night at Ikedaya. That night was the starting point of the stormy days to come. But all of those incidents resolved to today. To my life with him. To loving him. So let me tell you the story of me and the love of my life... The one named Chikage Kazama...

* * *

_this is only the prologue of this story.. hope you like it and please review ^^_


	2. Chapter 1

My name is Yukimura Chizuru. It all started 6 months after my father left for the Capital. At first he would write me letters everyday but at some point the letters stoped coming so i decided to go and find him. The day I arrived at the Capital something fearful happened. Some ronin were chasing me and before they killed me they were killed by two, as I thought at the time, monsters. Fortunately I was saved from being killed from three men but one of them said he would kill me if i runned away. I was speachless, not from fear but from seeing his flattering black mixed with snowflakes. It was breathtaking, I thought he was the most handsome man I've ever seen, but little did i know that there was an even more perfect man than him. After that I fainted and the next thing i knew was that I was held captive by the Shinsengumi. I was sure they would kill me but they let me explain my situation. It so happened that they knew my father but he was missing in a fire that happened in the clinic he was staying. They let me stay with them until we found him or found some information about him at least.

* * *

They actually seemed like good people and I was getting to know them, especially some of them. Isami Kondo, the Commander of the Shinsengumi, a very trustworthy and loyal man. Keisuke Yamanami or else Sannan-san, the vice-Commander, he is kind and caring but a bit reserved. Susumu Yamazaki, he is strict but very loyal. Souji Okita, a scary person at first but he is charming and sarcastic. Shinpachi Nagakura, he is a funny guy and a huge drinker. Sanosuke Harada, he is very cheerful and very laid back. Heisuke Toudou , he is also cherful and sometimes causes Sanosuke to get angry. Genzaburou Inoue, a very kind man. Saitou Hajime, he is a very quiet man but he is very loyal. Last but not least we have Toshizou Hijikata, the vice-Commander along with Sannan-san, he is a strict but very thoughtful and mature.

* * *

After some time had passed they let me going on patrols with everyone just to try and find anything useful about my fater's dissappearence, and just like that we heard of some Choushuu cospirators plotting against Kyoto. I was sent to them as a messenger in Yamazaki's place, to tell them the right place they were meeting. At Ikedaya. There I tried to help the injured people when I heard that Okita-san was injured and coughing blood on the upper floor. So I runned to help him but when I entered the room I saw "him". He was pointing his sword at Okita-san, his blonde hair were glowing gold in the moonlight, his eyes an ominous crimson. When he looked at me I was left dumbfounded. He had this dangerous beauty about him. I just knew that everything was going to change from then on... From this fateful meeting...

* * *

_this chapter should have been uploaded along with the prologue but i needed to correct some things.. i want to thank my beta reader and all of you leaving a review... thanks for reading and don't forget to review ^^_


	3. Chapter 2

_On a little note before the chapter.. From here on the story won't follow the original storyline.._

_Also the first chapter was something like a prologue that I should have put together with the actual prologue but since I thought of it afterwards it came out like that.. Then please enjoy._

* * *

I was distructed by his beauty that i didn't understand what he was saying.

"Move aside or I will kill you" I managed to hear before I saw his blade coming towards me in a flash. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but it never came.

Opening my eyes I saw him coming closer to me with a smile on his lips, his eyes on the sword I was carrying.

"Hmm I didn't expect to find someone like you here, with these dogs" he said before touching my chin and forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"W-what do you mean someone like me?" I stuttered, but before he could answer Okita-san started coughing. I turned to look at him and before I knew it the strange man was close to the window.

"We will talk about it some other time. Look forward to meeting me next time. The name is Chikage Kazama" he said and just like that vanished in thin air.

I froze there for a couple of seconds, and then went to help Okita-san. Just then I noticed that he was watching me all along.

"What was that just now?" he asked and I raised my shoulders.

"I don't know but he said I will meet him again". I was helping him get up when Hijikata-san entered the room.

"Leave him to me. He is too heavy for you" he said and just like that he helped Okita-san up.

* * *

On the way back I was lost in my own thoughts and whenever someone talked to me I would only nod.

What did that man mean by _"someone like you"_?

Did he know something about me that I didn't know?

My head was starting to hurt form all that had happened and I felt dizzy, I misstepped and was falling when a strong hand caught me.

I looked up and saw Hijikata-san watching me worried.

"Are you ok? You look a little pale"

"Y-yes I am fine. I just felt a little dizzy for a moment"

"Oh then you should be more careful. What would have happened if I hadn't caught you?"

"I know. I will try to be more careful from now on"

He looked at me for a moment and then went back to the others, and I was left once more with my thoughts...

* * *

_I know this Chapter was short but its all i could manage for now... Also sorry if Hijikata is a little OoC, I will try better next time._

_Hope you liked it and thanx for the reviews... Don't forget to review.. They help me alot ^^_


	4. SORRY

**Sorry everyone that i haven't updated the story**

**I have problem with how to continue since i lost my chapters **

**Only i could do that it seems but i will update shortly **

**I hope you all understand since i have to change the story **

**Please continue to support the story **

_**Ashallyn**_


End file.
